Communication signals such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) data communications, Digital Television (DTV) transmissions and LTE-Advanced communications transmissions possess large peak to average power ratios (PAPR). This causes the efficiency of power amplifiers (PA) to be very low. Increasing PA efficiency is very important for both for mobile devices and stationary base station transmitters to reduce power consumption.